


Everything I Do I Do It For You

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ultimate cheesy Snarry video. Everything Snape does, he does for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Do I Do It For You

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 21 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Everything I Do I Do It for You"  
 **Artist:** Bryan Adams  
 **Summary:** The ultimate cheesy Snarry video. Everything Snape does, he does for Harry.  
 **Warning:** 1990's cheesiness

[Download Everything I Do I Do It For Snarry](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Everything%20I%20Do.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Everything I Do I Do It For Snarry on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/10/02/everything-i-do-i-do-it-for-snarry/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Everything%20I%20Do.wmv)


End file.
